1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystalline polyester composition. Further, the present invention relates to a molded article using the liquid crystalline polyester composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since liquid crystal polymers are excellent in moldability, mechanical characteristics, heat resistance and the like, there are expanding demands in injection molding applications mainly including the application in electric and electronic components.
It is known a liquid crystalline polyester composition containing fillers such as glass fibers, to produce electric and electronic components. The components, however, tend to have anisotropy, undesirably. Although the anisotropy of the liquid crystalline polyester composition may be reduced when a lot of glass fibers are contained, flowability of the composition tends to be deteriorated. Further, in aiming at improving flowability of a thermoplastic resin composition containing fillers, it is known a method of utilizing a terphenyl derivative, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-277632.